


The Masked Dwarf

by Emmie



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Original Male Character - Freeform, but most likely, dwalin is captain of the guard, i really like nori, nori is a spy, not sure if nori/dwalin yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmie/pseuds/Emmie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalna’s statement piece was his mask. It covered him from his neck to just below his eyes. No one had ever seen his whole face, not even Nori. Most people assumed he was scarred but Kalna never explained, and by this point everyone he associated with knew it was pointless to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea floating around my head for ages so I decided to finally write it out! Let me know what you think, any and all feedback is welcome, particularly constructive criticism!

There had been question as to who would take the throne after King Thorin and his two nephews were dead but, to the relief of many, the Elves had put aside their past grievances and done their best to heal the three. The King, although recovered from the gold sickness, was weak. His leg had been mauled by Azog and there had been no choice but to remove it. The King still ruled his kingdom strongly, and the dwarves of Erebor were happy to be under his reign.

 

The Crown Prince, Fíli, had been dropped from a great height down the mountainside. When he had been found there was little hope. His head had taken a hard hit and his body was littered with cuts, sprains, bruises, and broken bones. The Line of Durin was not easily broken however and Fíli, while he still suffered from many aches and pains, lived. He would never be fully recovered, mentally or physically, but he was making progress and on track to be a great King. 

 

Finally there was Prince Kíli - the ‘spare’. After seeing what he believed was his brother’s death he fought honourably in his name. He was later found with a stab wound to the chest, high on the mountaintop. The Elves had told the Company to say their goodbyes to Kíli as they had not believed they could save him. How wrong they were. Kíli had always been stubborn, and he refused to leave. He had a slow recovery but compared to his brother and Uncle he was the most recovered. The mental scars were great for Kíli though, and he was plagued with thoughts of what could have been - of what he nearly lost. 

 

It had been ten years since The Battle of the Five Armies and Erebor was beginning to thrive. Dwarves from the Blue Mountains had come back to their home, the ruin the dragon had left in its wake was almost entirely erased, and the people of Laketown had turned Dale into the thriving trades-town it was before Smaug’s attacks.

 

To celebrate the ten years of prosperity and success there was to be a ball. The King and the Princes would be in attendance - as well as all of the company who had helped to regain Erebor. This of course meant there would be many figures of importance all in one room at the same time. For Kalna, this meant a night full of guarding the royal family. If they got so much as a scratch it would be on his head. 

 

Kalna had come over from a village not far from the Blue Mountains. His parents had been killed by humans who weren’t so welcoming to dwarves seeking refuge. Kalna had raised himself, living on the streets. It had been difficult and he had done many things he was not proud of, but had also gained many skills along the way. He had heard of Erebor’s reclaiming and travelled to the mountain in hopes of starting a new life; but Kalna found that as a young dwarf with no trade there was little he could do in Erebor. Within a few months had reverted back to his ways of pickpocketing and stealing to survive. 

 

* * *

 

There was a crowd gathering further down the snow-covered street, and Nori and Dwalin shared a concerned look. Supplies were few and far between and fights had been frequently breaking out over the rations between the first dwarves who were now residing in Erebor.

 

The crowd split as they recognised the two dwarves, their shouts fading as Dwalin glared at them. As they approached the centre of the chaos they saw two dwarves. A large muscly dwarf, whose face was beet red, had a smaller dwarf lad, who was wearing some sort of balaclava, in a chokehold. The young lad looked as if he was close to passing out. Just as Dwalin was about to intervene the younger dwarf dropped his hands from where they had been clutching his attackers choking arm, and elbowed the larger dwarf in the gut - hard. He then brought down his foot onto the other dwarf’s instep, spun around and punched his attacker in the nose. As blood gushed and the dwarf groaned and stumbled backwards any other person would have taken the opportunity to run - but not the young dwarf. He gripped his opponent by his shoulders and kneed him in the groin, then stood back panting heavily with a look of triumph in his eyes. He was proud.

 

“Oi! You lot!” Dwalin shouted, “Show’s over, get moving!” The throng of dwarves quickly dispersed leaving only Nori by his side, the older dwarf rolling and groaning on the floor clutching his nose and groin, and the young dwarf who was bouncing on the spot and looked suitably afraid. 

 

“Dwalin, why don’t you take this dwarf to the cells, find out what happened to him there. I think we should keep these two apart.” Nori muttered to Dwalin as he gestured to the larger dwarf. His eyes had lit up and Dwalin knew he had plan for the younger dwarf. 

 

As Dwalin walked away with a still groaning dwarf in tow, he glanced over his shoulder to see only a sheepish looking young dwarf, and an intrigued looking Nori.

 

* * *

 

The ball was due to start in little under an hour, and Kalna was up in the hidden gallery where he could see but not be seen. It was his favourite vantage point. He had his small crossbow strapped to his left thigh, his dagger strapped to the other, his sword and quiver on his back, and variety of other small daggers and knives concealed on his body. 

 

He was wearing tight black breeches to prevent catching when he crawled through small spaces (he’d gotten stuck in a shaft one time, but Nori had never let him hear the end of it), boots that ended mid calf that were also black, and a black shirt - underneath which he wore some thin protective armour. His fighting style was fast and fluid so his clothes had to let him move around, even if he had to settle for something slightly less protective. Kalna’s statement piece though was his mask. It covered him from his neck to just below his eyes. No one had ever seen his whole face, not even Nori. Most people assumed he was scarred but Kalna never explained, and by this point everyone he associated with knew it was pointless to ask. 

 

Down below he could see Nori, his superior officer, and Dwalin, Captain of the Guard, briefing the three royals and the other members of the famous company about the procedures they’d put in place. He could hear what they were saying as the sound drifted up to the galleries surprisingly well, and heard Nori tell them that he had an agent watching from above, ready to strike whoever he needed to. They would be safe. 

 

Pulling back from his viewpoint Kalna checked over his equipment one last time. He had everything he needed, spare weapons, water, food, and a tiny, subtle flare he could light to catch Nori’s attention if he needed to. He was set.

 

* * *

 

“You’re a bit young to be getting into street fights aren’t you lad?” Nori asked. 

 

The dwarf wouldn’t look him in the eye and hadn’t deemed him with a response. 

 

Nori sighed. “Look, you’re just a kid and the last thing I want to do is put you in the cells - for however long. Can you work with me here?”

 

He was met, again, with silence. 

 

“Lad, please. I want to help. Tell me your name at least?” 

 

Nori eyed the boy up and down before he stopped on the mask the other dwarf was wearing. It was winter and getting cold so it wasn’t unusual for a dwarf to wear a mask or scarf to keep warm, but Nori was beginning to the think the one in front of him was wearing it for a different reason.

 

“Lad, can you talk?” He asked gently. 

 

The boy’s head slowly came up to meet his eyes, and shook a no. 

 

Nori let out another sigh and began to sign in Iglishmek. 

 

_Do you speak Iglishmek?_

 

The boy just frowned and looked confused. Now Nori was concerned. 

 

“You don’t know Iglishmek?” He said, surprised.

 

They boy shook his head another no.

 

“Do you have family here? Friends? Is someone looking after you?” Nori took a step closer. 

 

The boy shook his head yet another no. 

 

Nori was shocked. This young dwarf was alone. He couldn’t talk, he couldn’t sign Iglishmek, he couldn’t communicate. Nori knew that he had to help. He saw himself in the boy - a young street rat trying to survive.

 

“Do you - do you want to come with me?” Nori asked tentatively. The boy tilted his head, eyes narrowing in confusion.

 

“I can look after you. I have a spare room in the mountain. It’s not as much as the rest of the company but there’s food and it’s warm.” Nori offered. Normally he would never do such a thing but as it got quickly colder he knew the child would never live through the winter. Not only that but Nori knew he recognised him. He had no idea from where, but he did. If he knew the boy’s parents he had a duty to them, and he was going to fulfil it. 

 

The boy didn’t seem to quite comprehend what Nori was saying, but as he went to explain again the boy spun around and jogged over to a mound of untouched snow that had fallen the night before. Beckoning Nori over he knelt by it, and stuck an ungloved, pale finger into the snow to draw a single word. 

 

_Why?_

 

Nori smiled. The fact that the boy could write was a great relief to him, he could communicate at least a little now. 

 

“I want to help you.” Nori replied.

 

_You don’t know me._ The boy wrote slowly, stuffing his finger back into his warm pocket when he finished.

 

“You’re right I don’t know you. But I’d like to get to know you. I’m not leaving you out here by yourself. You don’t have to stay with me permanently if you don’t want to, but please at least until we can work something else out, stay.” Nori was almost begging by this point. He couldn’t leave the boy out here, it would forever play on his conscience if he did, and Nori knew it was the right thing to do whether he knew the boy’s parents or not. 

 

_Why should I trust you?_

 

Nori didn’t have an answer to that. He shrugged his shoulders. This boy would appreciate bluntness. 

 

“You shouldn’t. Now are you coming or staying?”

 

Nori stood up and brushed himself off, stretching out a hand to the boy who was still on the ground. He flickered his eyes up and down Nori’s arm before placing his small, cold hand into Nori’s large, warm one. 

 

“Brilliant.” Nori beamed. “Let’s go home.”

 

* * *

 

The doors opened and guests began to pile in. Kalna’s job had begun. He settled into his spot, peering through a small arch in the gallery wall, not moving to avoid catching anyone’s attention. This was going to be a long night. 

 

As time dragged by Kalna was beginning to feel sluggish, almost wishing for something to happen, when he saw one of the agents under his command, who was posing as a guest, give a signal from the dance floor.

 

Something was wrong, she had spotted something. Kalna straightened up, unclipping his cross bow and loading a shot. His eyes scanned the floor, the floor he had been staring at for the past six hours, looking for anything he could possibly have missed. Then he saw it. One of the guests from Iron Hills had a black mark creeping out from under his sleeve, onto his wrist. Many dwarves were tattooed but this was something different - Kalna knew what that really was, a signa that marked the man as part of a clan. A clan that wanted the monarchy dead.

 

Kalna took aim with his cross bow and watched as his agent finished her dance with her current partner and sauntered casually over Nori, playing up to her part of a simpering dwarf looking for a man’s affections. Kalna saw her whisper in Nori’s ear out of the corner of his eye as the dance began and the two began to subtly make their way over to the suspect. As they passed him Nori caught Kalna’s eye and gave him an almost invisible nod. The dwarf was part of the clan. As Nori communicated the situation to Dwalin the clan member became a little twitchy and began making his way over to where guests were paying their respects to the royal family.

 

Kalna saw his hand reach for a dagger and prepared to fire the arrow he had trained exactly on the dwarf’s heart. Before he had a chance to release he saw Nori sign to not shoot. _What the hell is he playing at?_

 

The suspect approached the royal trio and bowed low, Kalna’s arrow following him the entire way. He payed his respects to the King and his nephews and then turned away. Kalna didn’t let his aim falter. The dwarf turned back around, as if to add a final statement, and pulled out the dagger he had reached for earlier. _Screw Nori’s orders. I’m not letting anyone die on my watch._ Kalna released the arrow and it hit the dagger that the dwarf had thrown at the Crown Prince, sending it clattering across the floor as screams began and Kalna reached for another arrow. 

 

“I wouldn’t do that.” A voice came from the end of the gallery and Kalna froze. 

 

“Turn around slowly.” The voice ordered. “And drop your bow.” Another voice added from the opposite end. Kalna was surrounded. 

 

He released his cross bow and let it clash to the floor, the noise reverberating along the stone gallery. Suddenly he was in a hold from behind and being stripped of his visible weapons while one dwarf, presumably a clan member, pointed their sword at Kalna’s chest. 

 

“You’ve been getting in the way.” The dwarf said. “I think it’s time to eliminate you as a threat. Goodbye.” The sword was pulled back, prepared to plunge into Kalna’s chest, but he jerked to the side to avoid the hit, throwing off the man on his back in the process.

 

“Ooh, a fighter,” said the dwarf who had been holding Kalna, “I do so like a challenge.” 

 

He spat out blood from where Kalna had hit him with his shoulder. _Oops._

 

* * *

 

 

 

“I never did catch your name.” said Nori. 

 

The unnamed boy walked over to some snow on the side of the path. 

 

_Kalna._ He wrote. 

 

“You got a last name as well Kalna?” Nori teased. He saw what he assumed was a grin under Kalna’s mask. 

 

_Kalna Harladun._ He finished. _And you?_

 

Nori was a little shocked that Kalna hadn’t heard of him, but he supposed not many people talked to the lad at all, let alone about him, a minor member of the company.

 

“I’m Nori.” 

 

_Got a last name Nori?_ Kalna wrote, eyes glinting mischievously. 

 

Nori smirked. They were going to get along just fine. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys have any preference for how the next chapter is structured? This one is swapping between past and present, but would you like the next one to be just past/just present, or swap between the two like this one?


	2. Cons of Protecting the Royal Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Older Kalna deals with his opponents, and younger Kalna sees Nori's home for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to mention, young Kalna is (in human years) 7 or 8, this accounts for him so easily trusting Nori - he's just a little kid, and he's cold and frightened about living on the streets, so takes Nori up on his offer. Older Kalna is 17 or 18 (again, in human years) so is working under Nori's command. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Kalna looked up at his two opponents from his crouch on the floor, quickly scanning them and taking in any details he could. One of them seemed to favour his left leg, the other was young - he looked tentative about what he was about to do. 

Kalna pushed himself up, swinging a foot out to catch the dwarf’s weak leg and trip him over; he went crashing to the floor, landing on his backside letting out a girly squeak.

_These two could not be professionals._ Kalna thought. _That or the standards must be slipping._

The younger dwarf who Kalna had thrown off earlier was approaching with a knife. Grabbing their wrist and twisting their arm behind them, Kalna slammed the dwarf’s head into the wall, bringing his elbow down on their temple to successfully knock them out. 

_One dwarf down, one to go._  

Kalna spun around to see a sword being swung at his head. Quickly ducking and coming up on the other side of his opponent he hit a pressure point on the dwarf’s shoulder so that he would drop his sword. The other dwarf was strong though, and turned to slam an already winded Kalna into the wall, raising a dagger to Kalna’s throat.

_I don’t want to kill anyone tonight._ Kalna realised, ceasing to struggle against his opponent. _Incapacitate? Sure. But kill?_ _No thanks._

Kalna let out a puff of air as the dwarf’s dagger dug into his throat. It was starting to look like he might have to. 

“I’ve heard rumours about what’s under this mask,” the dwarf murmured menacingly into Kalna’s ear, “some say it’s a deformation of the mouth, others say that you’re missing part of your face. Let’s find out, shall we?” 

As he went to tug down on the mask, his grip loosened, and Kalna shoved him over to the other side of the gallery corridor, tipping him over the edge of one of the archways with fury burning in his eyes. 

Drawing back his fist Kalna punched the dwarf across the face and tipped him off the ledge onto the ballroom floor below. He stepped back, pulling his mask back into place as his shoulders heaved up and down in anger. Kalna heard the body hit the floor. 

No one touched his mask. 

The screams from below increased and Kalna’s eyes widened as he stumbled backwards to lean against the wall. He slid to the floor and drew his knees up to his chest as he rubbed his neck. The dwarf had sliced through the fabric of his mask and created a cut on Kalna’s throat. It was only small but it _burned._ He thumped his head back against the wall, eyes flickering shut. 

_What have I done?_

 

“Kalna?” 

 

Someone was calling for him.

 

“Kalna?!”

 

He must be hallucinating. He just sat down - no way someone would have come up here yet.

 

“No, no, no. Kalna? Come on open your eyes.” He felt hands on his face. 

 

Hands on his mask.

 

Kalna’s eyes snapped open as he bat away at the hands that were far too close to his mask for comfort. 

“Hey, it’s alright. I’m not going to take it off Kal, I just need to roll it up a little.” 

_Was that Nori?_ Kalna thought, his mind foggy. _What was he doing here?_

“We need to get you to Oin. Or Oin to you. Probably Oin to you.” 

Judging by the rambling that was definitely Nori. The presence by his side left and he heard footsteps walk to the edge of the gallery. 

“Dwalin get Oin! Kalna’s hurt and it’s bad!” Nori shouted. 

_It isn’t that bad._ Kalna tried to communicate. _It’s just a scratch._

He focused his gaze sluggishly to see Nori staring him in the eyes, his hands applying pressure to the piece of cloth covering Kalna’s throat. 

“Hey kiddo,” said Nori gently, “you’re gonna be fine ok? Just keep your eyes open for me Kal, stay awake.”

Kalna didn’t want to stay awake, he was so tired. He shut his eyes, just for a moment, and gave into sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Ok Kalna, this is where the magic happens.” Nori said smugly, opening the door that lead to his lodgings. He was rather pleased with his quarters, he had made them homely, and after living so long in sub-par conditions was still surprised some mornings when he woke up in a proper bed. 

Kalna hovered in the doorway tentatively, looking through to Nori’s home, his eyes glistening with amazement. 

“Come on,” said Nori, smiling, “let me show you around.” At this remark of definite permission Kalna stepped in, feeling massively out of place.

“I know it’s a huge difference to what you’re used to - heck _I’m_ still baffled by how I got here sometimes. But anything that’s mine is yours for as long as you need.” Nori laid his hands on Kalna’s shoulder, grounding him in this made whirlwind of action. 

Kalna still hadn’t reacted much and Nori wasn't sure what to say, so gave him a gentle push through to the spare bedroom - now Kalna’s.

“This is yours.” Nori commented gently, the shock was evident in Kalna’s eyes as he turned to Nori. 

Suddenly Kalna threw himself at Nori, hugging him tight around the waist. Nori had never been one for physical contact and his arms stayed by his sides, but slowly they rose to wrap around Kalna’s back, the young dwarf snuggling deeper in Nori as he did so. 

After a few peaceful minutes Kalna pulled back from the hug, tears welling in his eyes. Sinking down to his knees Nori lowered himself so that he was face to face with Kalna, and wiped away the few that had spilled over. 

“Hey, hey, hey. There’s no need to cry. You’re safe now - I’m going to look after you.” Nori tried to to comfort Kalna.

Out of the corner of his eye Nori saw his writing desk, and upon it was a small slate and some chalk that Nori frequently used to sketch building plans and escape routes - but he could think of a much better use for it now. 

He stood up and grabbed it off the desk, and then walked over to his sofa in front of the dying fire. He gestured to Kalna to join him, smiling as the boy quickly scampered over. 

“This is for you.” Nori said, pressing the slate and chalk into Kalna’s hands. “So you can talk to me.” 

At this phrase, Kalna frowned, and used his slate for the first time. 

_Talk?_ This was punctuated with a raised eye brow and a smirk from the young dwarf.

“You might not be able to speak Kalna, but you can still talk. You still have a voice - you just have to write it down. Don’t ever forget that ok? You aren’t worth any less because you can’t make _noise_!” 

Kalna drew a smiley face on his slate. 

At this Nori lunged at Kalna’s stomach, and begun viscously tickling him. 

“Lets see if we can any noise out of you huh?”  

Kalna started to squirm and roll around. His eyes lit up and Nori could see that he was smiling under his mask as tears filled Kalna’s eyes again. This time, tears of laughter. 

Nori grinned as he continued to tickle his ward. 

They were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done the structure so that it's split 50/50 between young/older Kalna. So there's still a split, but it's not so frequent throughout the chapter. 
> 
> Please do leave a comment if you feel so inclined. I'll update soon!


	3. A perfect fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first thing that Kalna registered was pain. His torso felt as though tiny individual fires were dancing across his skin, his neck was aching, and his throat was stinging violently. Kalna groggily opened his heavy eyelids, letting them flutter shut as bright light hit them.

The first thing that Kalna registered was pain. His torso felt as though tiny individual fires were dancing across his skin, his neck was aching, and his throat was stinging violently. Kalna groggily opened his heavy eyelids, letting them flutter shut as bright light hit them.

“Did he just - Kal! Don’t you dare fall asleep on us again lad!” There was an angry voice from beside him, one that he recognised - Oin. 

Oin was a highly regarded physician, as one of the best he was skilled and dedicated to every patients’ recovery. However as some of his more regular  _visitors_ knew, he had a feisty temper, and any patient that disobeyed his orders would find their next lot of stitches more painful than they had expected. Knowing this Kalna’s instinct was to open his eyes again, lest he fail to comply with the Head Physician’s orders. 

Squinting as the light hit his eyes again, fuzzy images became clear, including Oin only a few inches from him. A few blurry sausages were waved in front of his face.

“How many fingers am I holding up?” Oin asked Kalna.

_ Oh. Fingers. _

Furrowing his eyebrows Kalna shook his head clear of his brain fog and limply held up two fingers to match Oin’s, his arm remaining by his side. He didn’t have the energy to lift it.

“Good, good. Now follow my finger ok Kal?” Oin proceeded with a series of tests, determining Durin-knows-what, but annoying the heck out of Kalna. He just wanted to sleep. 

As he began to tune out of whatever Oin was saying Kalna remembered why he was in here. He’d been on the balcony, with two other dwarves attacking him, but more importantly with someone trying to attack the Royals. 

A rush of adrenaline flowed through him and he started upright, looking frantically around for Nori, Dwalin, or _someone_ who would be able to tell him what had happened. As he went to swing his legs over the side of the hospital bed hands were laid on his shoulders, firmly but gently pushing him back down.

“Calm down Kalna, it’s fine. You need to rest.” Oin told him, pushing him down.

_“What happened?”_ Kalna signed in reply, sitting back up, much to Oin’s chagrin. “ _The assassin, the Royals - are they ok? Oin what happened?”_

Kalna was beyond panicked. He had protected the Royals so well up until now, laid his life on the line for them. He had grown attached despite never having a conversation with any of three, in fact at this point he was understandably invested in them, well, _not dying_.

“Kalna - Kalna, for Durin’s sake will you breathe already _._ ” 

Oin settled him onto his pillows, and held his hands still. 

“Everyone is fine,” Oin assured him, “bar the two assassins you dealt with and the one who was attacking Thorin and the boys. The agents on the ground restrained them all and now the main assailant is in the dungeons awaiting his sentence after Dwalin and Nori have finished questioning him - both of whom are also fine by the way.”

Kalna breathed a sigh of relief and let his head fall back against the pillows.

“Everything is being dealt with,” Oin continued, “but it’s you everybody is worried about. It was touch and go for a while Kal, Dwalin and Nori were distraught. Your neck was so bad we thought that there would be permanent damage.” Oin paused. “The assassin knew what he was doing Kalna - he was _trying_ to kill you slowly and painfully.” 

Kalna smirked as he lay back into his pillows.

“ _Tried being the operative word.”_ he signed.

“Don’t even joke Kalna.” Oin replied, “I need to send word to Nori that you’re awake. Will you stay here until I get back?”

Kalna nodded, eyes slipping shut again. He heard Oin’s footsteps moving away from his bed as he nodded off into a light doze, the effects of his sudden burst of energy were taking their toll on him. As he drifted off into the welcoming darkness Kalna felt a hand hold his, and his hair being brushed  gently off his forehead. He felt at peace. 

* * *

After their ticklefest Nori had left Kalna to explore the quarters himself, and settle in to his new home. The young dwarf wandered around the rooms, eyes wide with awe, as Nori watched on with a smile permanently planted on his face. Kalna was fascinated with all he saw, even the simply carved chairs were a wonder to him. Again, Nori recognised himself in his new ward, the unending curiosity and amazement Kalna held was frighteningly similar to a young Nori.

Nori turned round and walked through to the kitchen area, putting together a plate of bread and cheese, as well as two glasses of water.

“Kalna?” he called, “are you hungry?” 

Immediately Kalna popped into sight; the speed was almost comical. Nori nodded his head in the direction of a nearby table, and the two sat down, the younger’s legs swinging happily above the floor.

Nori took a piece of bread and gestured for Kalna to do the same. Suddenly the boy stopped, bread gripped in his hand, and disappointment heavy in his eyes.

Nori frowned. “Hey what’s wrong kiddo?”

Kalna flopped back in his chair and waved a hand over his mask. 

“I won’t judge you for what’s under there.” 

Kalna furiously shook his head.

“Well how about I don’t look?” he proposed, “I’ll shut my eyes.” Nori promptly screwed his eyes shut.

“Go on. I swear to Durin I won’t look. Tap me twice on the arm to tell me when to open my eyes again.” Then he began to eat, albeit with a little more difficulty than before.

Unbeknownst to Nori, Kalna was tentatively reaching out to pull his mask up over his lips. Keeping a flat hand in front of his mouth his ward broke off a small piece of bread and put it in his mouth, quickly tugging his mask back down again. 

Then Kalna had an idea. He tapped Nori’s arm twice and the dwarf held his hand in front of eyes as he slowly opened them. 

“You sure I can look?” he checked.

Rolling his eyes Kalna grabbed his hand and pulled it down. He ripped off another small chunk of bread and manoeuvred his hand underneath his mask until he reached his mouth and went to repeat the process.

“ _This works well for dry foods.”_ Kalna wrote on his new chalk board.

“Ok then.” replied Nori, “Bon appetit.” 

The two dwarves clinked their chunks of bread together as though they were glasses, and both grinned. Both were mischievous, cunning, and had a wicked sense of humour - they were a perfect fit.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear any feedback. Particularly as this is the first story I've ever written with an OC. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
